Out of This World
by psychoticpenguin1420
Summary: It started out with one song, with some sisterly help. summary sucks. XD ZaTR
1. Out of this World

**It is currently raining hard here in Southern CA, and I have a major headache. Probably because I'm watching Hannah Montana right now. -shudders-**

**GIR: CAN I START THE STORY!?**

**After you do the disclaimer, GIR.**

**GIR: OKAY! pyshcoticpenguin1319/Monica/Tendra doesn't own Invader ZIM. AND IT'S A SONGFIC! PIGGY!!!!**

**I also don't own the Jonas Brother song, "Out of This World" Only the OC.**

Zim was lying down on the couch, thinking. Not about the Tallest (who he "accidentally" injured), not about world domination. Usually the amazing Zim would be making plans to conquer

the Earth, Dib would stop him, the Zim would hurt Dib- you get it. "GIR? Where are you," he called out for his kinda-useful SIR unit. GIR's head poked out from the vent and answered,

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssss?" "Where's my sister?" "In her room..............PIGGIES! CUPCAKES! AHHHHHHHHH!" Zim shook his head and went to the trash can. He got in and patiently

waited, then got out and went to the elevator. He thought, _I can't believe I'm gonna tell her this. _After a while he finally got to the entrance of his sister's room. KNOCK OR ELSE. Zim rolled

his magenta eyes when his antennae picked up noise from the room. _.....thank you gravity. Never let her go, I'll hide her UFO, she'll never have to know....._He was about to turn his Irken butt

around when- "Zim? Do you need anything? 'Cause my computer said you were outside." An Irken that looked exactly (except for the voice) like him questioned him. "Tendra, do you know

where Tak lives?" _Hope I don't regret this. _Tendra looked at him, suspiciously, antennae alert, and replied, "Why?" "Because, well, uhhh," Zim stuttered, and finally said, "I like her. A lot."

"Yeah and you're telling me this why?" "How can I tell her. I mean, you told Wolvie that you loved J-" "Don't say it. Hmmmmm. Follow me." Zim did as instructed and walked in her room. It

had a few posters, mostly of all three boys, a computer, a Twilight poster, books, backpack, and a desk. "Hi Tak. Yeah, actually, I think Zim wants to tell you something. Ok. What's

your address? Ok. Got it. Bye!" Zim stared at her. "Why did you call Tak?" His sister was at her computer, probably burning another CD. "Because," Tendra responded, matter-of-factly,

"You're going to send her this." She handed her older brother a blank CD. Zim was confused and asked, "What the Irk is this?" Next thing he knew he was pushed out of the room. "JUST

SEND IT TO HER, IDIOT!" "Okay. HEY! NO ONE CALLS THE AMAZING ZIM AN IDIOT," he screamed. "I JUST DID," Tendra srceeched back. Zim went back to the main room of his house and

called GIR. "I need you to take this to Tak. If you do, I'll give you a piggy." "OKAY," and GIR was off.

**At Tak's base**

"I'M COMING FILTHY HUMAN STINK BEAST," Tak screamed while stomping downstairs and answered the door. "It's for yooooooooou." "Oh, hey GIR. What's this?" Tak held up a CD. "It's

from mastahhhhhhh! BYE! BYE MIMI," and GIR flew back to the other side of town. "Mimi, analyze this......thing." She held out the CD while Mimi scanned it. "Master, it is no threat." Mimi

reported. Tak's purple Irken eyes looked at the CD, then put it in the computer.

_It was cloudy on that night  
There were no stars in sight  
Then the planets all aligned  
When I saw her eyes  
One look, that's all it took  
To send me to another galaxy_

And she said  
She was on her way to Mars  
When she ran into a star  
Then she fell into my arms, thank you gravity  
Never let her go, I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl, and she's out of this world

We were watching star wars  
She looked kinda bored  
Said she seen it all before  
Made me wonder even more  
Which universe was hers,  
What galaxy did she call home  
(Yeaah)

She was on her way to Mars  
When she ran into a star  
Then she fell into my arms,  
thank you gravity  
Never let her go, I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl,  
and she's out of this world

She says the moon is overrated  
And Jupiter's her favorite  
And Pluto can hang  
Like a meteor I'm falling  
From the first time that I saw her  
It was heaven on earth

She was on her way to Mars  
When she ran into a star  
Then she fell into my arms

Never let her go, I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know

She was on her way to Mars  
When she ran into a star  
Then she fell into my arms,  
thank you gravity  
Never let her go,  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know  
She's my space girl,  
and she's out of this world

Tak, this is Zim....... well Tendra did this. If you like it, call me back.... GIR DON'T TOUCH THAT! AHHHHHHH!

Tak snickered and said, "Computer, call Zim."_

* * *

_

**So...whadda think? You think I sould continue this? R&R**

* * *


	2. Trainwreck

**I don't own Invader ZIM or the song, "Trainwreck" by Demi Lovato. Only OC. **

* * *

"Tendra, are you sure she'll answer? What if she hates me and doesn't reply?!" Zim was getting impatient. Tendra looked away from the TV/computer and replied, " Dude, it's only been an hour. Be patient! I'm trying to watch the Scary Monkey Show." GIR replied, "I love this show." Zim looked at both of us and shook his head. "It's already bad enough we have one GIR," he murmured. All of a sudden, Tak appeared on the computer/TV screen. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Oh....HI TAK," GIR yelled out. Tak looked at GIR, confused then said, "Hi GIR. Hi Tendra. Is Zim there?" "I'm here," Zim screamed and pushed me off the couch/elevator. "OW!" "Hey, Tak," Zim started out, ignoring his sister, "Did you get a thing from GIR?" "Yeah, and here's my response," Tak responded. She put a CD in her computer. Music started to play.

_La Di Da  
Yeah_

You fled from medication cause it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he's calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed! Ohh yeah!

I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!"  
Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong

The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed Ohh! Yeah!

We were so different  
But opposites attract  
So my hope kept growing  
And I never looked back  
You're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh!

And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah!

One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck

But with you, I'm in love

When the song finished, Tak blushed. "I like you too, Zim." Zim was smiling and asked, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Then there was a knock on the door. Zim over to open it and Tak was standing there. "Yes." Tendra's eyes were wide with confusion. "What the. How the. But-" "That is Mimi. This is me. And Zim?" "Yeah?" Tak kissed him in the cheek. "I be your girlfriend."

* * *

**Well second chap is up. R&R**


End file.
